spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Neoanimalian Era (Animula)
The neoanimalian era is the most recent era which includes present day. Trimalans , warm-blooded, ovovivparous, three-jawed hexapedes are the dominant large inframoles on land, and dominate a whole range of niches; Neoprimisaurs are also successful, thriving astiny creatures under the shadow of of the Trimalans and the Draconemarians , diverse and majestic flying creatures which evolved from Primisaurs. History (3820-4000 myai) 'Excologene' The very start of the Neoanimalian era is usually defined as the first million years of the hypersevere ice age known as the the M-N Cooling (caused by a massive passing satellite that temporarily drew Animula 4% further from the sun) that gripped Animula and lead to the complete extinction of all Retroincendons except for the Prototrimalans. The Prototrimalans, with several cold-resistant features such as viviparity, insulating Vellus, and endothermy survived this temporary freezing of earth, and were there to inherit the earth once it had returned to normal. As soon as temperature on Animula ascended back to a median of 16 degrees celsius, fossil records show that Trimalan diversity exploded. The first major order of Trimalans were the Armaturideans; primitive Trimalans with hard armor-like plates on their skin, resembling and evolving from those on Retroincendons and Prototrimalans; and though the Armaturideans of today are mostly aquatic, mostly herbivorous, and not very diverse, for the great majority of the Excologene, these Armaturideans, colloquially known as the Excologene Armaturideans, occupied every niche, from carnivore to omnivore to herbivore. Meanwhile, in the skies, Draconemarians grow massively in size and diversity. Primitive scavenger and opportunist forms got more advanced, while predatory forms first took to the skies around the end of the Excologene, preying on vulnerable small Armaturideans. 'Mirumogene' The mirumogene, latin for marvel, was the time when the Armaturideans started to decline, to be replaced by more advanced Trimalans. The first Quadrartusideans appeared as small animals in the woodlands of northeast dividus, and with front limbs freed from the ground to grab hard-to-reach nutritious bulbs and dig up roots, they quickly outcompeted their Armaturidean counterparts, and spread out to other habitats, first the rainforest, then the deserts and steppe. Next came the Carnophagaria, which evolved from a small desert-living scavenging carnivore called Ecfundo. Ecfundo ''has nearly no hard plates on its body to minimize insulation and promote flexibility. It also had the large infradorsal jaw cavity seen in all Carnophagarians. However, the Armaturideans were by no means dying out. Around the middle Mirumogene, a queer creature appeared in the fossil record. It was a fossil of a primitive Sicariutherid, usually freshwater ambush predators, but it was found around 500 metres off the coast of southern central Dividus. What's more, a deformed but confirmed ocean opthalmian skeleton had been found in its body; this evidence suggests that this Sicariutherid was hunting in the ocean. This Sicariutherid was the ancestor to all the Undulocetacideans, ocean-adapted trimalans, to come. Just a few million years later and another creature appeared in the fossil record. Aquantecessor, officially the first recognized Undulocetacidean, clearly had hard plates on its skin, a feature that remained from Armaturideans, but its limbs had stiffened and flattened, especially the hind limb; it was probably still able to crawl onto land, but it obviously felt most at home at sea. Aquantecessor was also most likely electrosensitive, a feature shared by all modern Undulocetacideans. 'Nuncogene''' The Nuncogene is the most familiar epoch of the Neoanimalian Era, as it contain present day; as such, the latin prefix, Nunco, means now. All modern orders and clades had formed by the middle Nuncogene; as Armaturideans were further and further marginalized, the other orders began settling into their current day roles and niches. The Quadrartusideans had far and wide become the dominant herbivores on land, with the Carniphagarians the dominant carnivores. In the skies Draconemarians ruled, reaching sizes and wingspans never before seen; in the water, Undulocetacideans exploded in diversity, becoming the apex predators in the Austris ocean; though they never managed to cross Dividus and reach the Notos ocean. Terrain A strange feature of the terrain of Neoanimalian Animula was the presence of only one supercontinent, called Divisus, and also the presence of only two oceans, completely isolated from one another. This isolation of the oceans blocked currents from each ocean from flowing to and fro from each other, essentially forcing the creatures in the more frigid Notos ocean and the Austris ocean with varying degrees of temperature to take completely different evolutionary paths, with no gene flow between the oceans save the occasional warming which allowed sea levels to rise. The two seas where Austris is the farthest north it will get are the Equator seas, and flush warm currents back down south into the Austris ocean; while the bay at which the Notos ocean reaches its most southerly point is also called the Equator bay. The singular continent, Divisus, runs along and nearly completely covers the equator, and climate and environment there ranges from arid desert and canyon, to semiarid savannah and steppe, to tropical rainforest and jungle. The only point where the temperature consistently goes below 10 celsius is the hooklike peninsula at the western base of Divisus called Lorem, and it contains freezing mountains and tundra. Keep in mind that this map is a generalistic one applying to the whole era, due to Animula's larger and less mobile plates. Each epoch does and will have varying terrain, but all follow this basic map. Category:Animula